1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to a connector such as a hub of a catheter.
2. Description of Related Art
Despite significant advances made in intravascular devices such as catheters, blood or other bodily fluids that collects in a flash chamber may escape from a catheter thereby potentially exposing a healthcare worker or another person to blood-borne pathogens. In view of the potential of healthcare workers contacting blood borne pathogens such as HIV and hepatitis, there exists a need to provide catheters that reduce this risk. Although existing devices are capable of reducing the risk that a person will contact blood-borne pathogens through inadvertent needle trauma, these prior devices or apparatus are not capable of being used with all types of catheters. Accordingly, there remains a need for the development of additional needle blunting devices and/or apparatus for preventing or reducing the risk of exposure to blood or other bodily fluids due to fluid escaping from the catheter.
Connectors for catheters are known in the art as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,961 issued to Fields. However, several disadvantages exist to using a Y-shaped connector or a L-shaped connector. First, these types of shapes of the connectors are bulky and may be caught in the dressing or clothing of a patient. If a catheter is caught on a dressing or some type of material, the catheter generally remains in its position while the patient moves. This results in discomfort to the patient. Second, the hub is bulky and is more difficult to handle by a health care worker. Third, conventional flushable hubs require more complex parts to be functional. For example, the leg of the L- shaped or Y-shaped hub causes the manufacturing process to be more complex. Fourth, the complexity of the process of manufacturing the L-shape and Y-shape connector is costly. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a connector that addresses the problems associated with conventional connectors.
A catheter unit comprising a catheter having a hub and connector, the connector comprising a first port, a second port, and third port. The first port, located at the proximal end of the connector and protruding from the connector, is coupled to a lock member. The second port, located within a middle portion of the connector, is adapted to receive a guidewire. The third port is located at the distal end of the connector. Additional features, embodiments, and benefits will be evident in view of the figures and detailed description presented herein.